


A Little Craziness Never hurt Nobody

by QueenNiccals52



Series: Mia Tamura [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Murdoc Niccals, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heterochromia, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNiccals52/pseuds/QueenNiccals52
Summary: Mia Tamura, a native to the United Kingdom currently residing with the soon-to-be legendary Gorillaz. Running from a horrific past and seeking peace with her new found family. When the band finally does achieve fame, things get a little rickety... Will Mia be able to handle the fame? Or will she cave in and run for the hills?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya kiddies! Im a die-hard fan of Gorillaz, have been since the day I was born (12/6/2000) So Im almost the same age as the band XD I feel old... Anyway, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!!
> 
> Fun fact about Author: My biological last name is Russel (Im stuck with a different name at the moment though -_-)

"Hey, luv how do you say your name again?" Murdoc suddenly appeared from around the corner. Mia was a little buzzed at this particular moment so it took her a second to process what he had just asked. "Mee-uh Tam-Yer-Uh. You know that." She said simply, turning back to the bottle of whiskey sitting on the dusty island counter in front of her. "It's almost 1 a.m. Mudz, shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked after glancing at the grease covered clock on the wall. "You know me luv. I don't sleep much. I could say the same for you, what are you doin' drinking at this hour?" He shuffled to the other side of the island where he swiped the bottle out of her hands and proceeded to take a swig from it. Mia raised a brow. "Right back at you, hon. I'm just dealing with some things. Nothing to worry about." Taking the bottle back from him she also took a swig, noticing his mismatched eyes never left hers. He propped his head up on his right hand and continued to look at her with an unreadable expression. She stared right back for a minute. "What?" She finally spoke, earning a smile from him. "You're wearing my shirt." Mia smiled. Her smiley piercing sparkled in the bright kitchen lights. 

"I know. Smells like booze and women...and Alpha" Murdoc smiled proudly at his status

"Yet you're still wearin' it?" 

"It's not like I hate the smell of women and alphas." 

"You lesbian or somethin'?" 

"Pan actually." 

"The fuck is that?" 

"Means I like boys, girls and everything in between. I don't care what's between your legs. I'd fuck an omega if I could." 

Murdoc seemed surprised at that. He's never seen Mia fool around with anything other than a guy. Murdoc's gotten frisky with a few guys in his lifetime but he never straight up fucked them, or let them fuck him. Besides, he was black-out drunk each time so it's not like he had full control of what he was doing and with who.

"Betas don't normally have the same senses that alphas and omegas do so you have free range." He laughs. "But I've never seen ya with a chick." 

Mia smiled nervously. "Yeah well, I still like them. Everyone is beautiful in their own way, doesn't matter the gender or lack there of. Hell, you could come out as transgender right now and I wouldn't be affected by it. I'd still bang ya if my life depended on it" Murdoc laughed

"I am most certainly male. Always have been." 

"Yeah, I would know." 

They both laughed and everything fell silent once again. Murdoc's gaze drifted back to Mia's eyes, where he continued to stare until she noticed. Which was after about two or three minutes. "Something on my face?" Mia questioned as she rubbed her face with hands. Murdoc shook his head. "No no, I just cant get enough of your eyes." She knew Murdoc was always intrigued by her eyes. Since they both both have mismatched eyes the other band members found it amusing to say they were related somehow. Although with Murdoc's black and red eyes and Mia's green and pink eyes it was just a crazy coincidence. Mia's eyes weren't originally those color's anyway, her psychotic uncle believed he had found a way to heal blindness, and since Mia was blind in one eye he used her as his guinea pig. Granted he did fix it only a little but she still couldn't see without her glasses which she despised wearing. Not to mention her eye was a fluorescent pink now which captured too much attention for her liking. "Didn't know botched science experiments were your thing." She smirked, as he rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant. I mean they're unique... beautiful even." He couldn't help but smile as he stared at her. Surprisingly she didn't feel uncomfortable, in fact she was flattered. She had a major crush on the bassist but with his reputation she did her best not to invest in her feelings too much... Not to mention that her status as an omega would definitely scare him off. Although she has noticed a major decline in numbers of women that Murdoc brings home each week. It used to be at least four girls a day and now it's about two a week.

Since the day Mia found out she was an omega she took extra steps to insure no one would sense it. The band made it clear they cant have omega's around since 2D and Murdoc are both Alphas. Murdoc got a pretty good scare from Paula when she revealed she was an omega... after he fucked her of course. He's done his best stay away from them ever since. 2D doesn't really care but he knows better than to disagree with the bassist. When Mia first met Murdoc, she didn't know what she was. Both her parents were betas so she figured that's what she would be. Until she turned 18 and had her first heat. It's a miracle she's hidden it for this long since 2D has a better sense of smell than a blood hound. Russel is obviously a beta since he doesn't have any desire to breed or be sexually involved with anyone. Noodle seems to be showing signs of beta as well, which is good for Mia. Needless to say, she is absolutely terrified to tell the truth. If the band kicks her out, she wont have anywhere to go and may end up getting kidnapped for breeding purposes since the population of omegas has been decreasing in the past few years. She may just have to hide it for the rest of her life...

Taking another swig from the whiskey bottle, she smiled slightly as his compliment, but it slowly disappeared. "Don't you say that to every girl that you come across? Like that girl you had last weekend? Ruby I think it was. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen." He snorted. "Her? Jeez, she may've been pretty but she couldn't shag for crap. Just laid there and did absolutely nothin' but you're right, she did have pretty eyes, she was an alpha too so to be honest it was a little weird. Although, a lot of people have blue eyes nowadays. Yours-" "ACK-CHEE" He was interrupted by a tiny sound that was much similar to a kitten. Her head was tucked in the crook of her elbow as she held up her pointer finger, signalling to wait a second. The place was covered in dust so it was bound to happen "Was that a fuckin' sneeze?" His eye widened at the adorable sound she just made. "Yes. That was me sneezing," Obviously annoyed with all too familiar surprise. "That was the most adorable thing I have ever heard." "Yeah okay I get it. You were saying something about my eyes?" She quickly changed the subject, Murdoc didn't question it from the tone in her voice he knew better than to push it further. "Uhh, yeah, I was sayin' that yours are unique. I would stare at them all day if I could." She giggled. "Thanks, Mudz. It's nice to hear that there's something to like about me." She leaned onto the counter, mindlessly starring into the amber liquid that was left in the bottle. Deciding she had enough, she screwed the cap back on and pushed it away from her. "C'mon luv, there's lots to love about ya. Aside from the fact that you're gorgeous." She blushed. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Niccals?" She smirked as he laughed. "Haha, maybe." He walked behind her and ran his long nails through her side-shaved short black and cosmic blue ombre hair. She practically purred at the action. He was seducing her and she knew it, she almost gave in until reality hit her. He was a womanizer. He would just have her for a night and be done with her. She frowned and pulled away. "Mudz, I'm not a girl you can have one night and then kick out." Murdoc understood where she was coming from.. he has his reputation with women but lately he hasn't been able to keep his mind off Mia. None of those girls compare to the divine nature of the girl standing in front of him. Mia was sweet but stern, selfless but not afraid to fight for what she wants, protective but reasonable... all those things made her perfect in Murdoc's eyes. Mia has had her share of partners during her time with the Gorillaz but all of them turned bad real quick. They were all either abusive, controlling, or like one of the guys she had actually hit on 2D! Her latest one was what nearly killed her. Out in public and around the band, they were the perfect couple but behind closed doors is where the true horror took place. He'd beat her silly and force his drunk self on her every chance he got, and he would still be doing it today if Noodle hadn't gotten a nightmare in the middle of the night and sought out for comfort in Mia's room. Needless to say, that guy got the beating of his life and thrown out to the zombies as their dinner.

Somehow, even after all that, she hardly changed. She was still fun and perky like she used to be. Murdoc knows better though. She's burying her feelings deep down, just like he does. Although, she doesn't drink every minute of the day to hold the tears back. She's just unnaturally strong. While Mia had her back turned to him, Murdoc wrapped his arms around her small frame. She flinched at the sudden touch but relaxed once she saw the green tint in the arms holding her. "I know you're not, sweetheart. I like ya... I really do." His voice was surprisingly sincere. Mia's heart fluttered at his words, but the lingering worry still clouded her thoughts "If ya liked me then why do you go bringing those women here?" Murdoc thought for a minute. "It was because I was lonely... all they want with me is sex which I'm not entirely opposed to but I want -- no -- I need someone that I can just sit in the dark with. Just sit there and cuddle our problems away. Sex just doesn't do it for me anymore. At least with them, that is. I've been cutting back... I'[m working on stopping... for you." Her hear flutters. There was no trace of a lie in his words, and the decrease in women is one sign that he is changing. If he does hurt her, he knows she can kick his ass back down to hell. "Okay..." She said quietly. She's already had her heat this month and she took extra suppressants earlier... she should be fine. "Really?" She tilted her head back to look up at him. "I trust you Murdoc... Besides, if you hurt me, I'll hurt you ten times worse." They both smiled, Murdoc dipped his head down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Your room or mine?" She chuckled. "Mine. I don't feel like dying trying to get laid." Murdoc laughed, and with no warning he wrapped his arm under her knees and literally swiped her off her feet. She squeaked at the sudden action but and her arms wrapped around his neck as he made his way down the maze of hallways. She peppered kisses up his neck and across his face as he walked, making him chuckle lightly. Luckily her bedroom door was cracked open slightly, so he just pushed it open with his foot.

However, as he entered he froze. A familiar head of dark purple hair was curled up on Mia's bed, sound asleep. Mia sighed as Murdoc let her down. "Noodle must've had another nightmare..." She whispered as she quietly sat next to the girl in her bed. Lightly stroking her hair Murdoc sat beside her. "Poor gal's been through a lot... Iv'e caught her crawlin' in with me a few times." Murdoc's voice was surprisingly quiet. "Yeah, she's getting better though." Mia looked up at Murdoc who was watching Noodle sleep in a fatherly protective way. Her eyes drifted down to his neck where a line of bruises were starting to appear. She smirked slightly, averting her gaze back to the little girl at her side. "Well, it looks like I got Noodle tonight so... another time." Murdoc smirked and stood, kissing her passionately but gently. "Don't doubt it, honey." With another quick peck he exited the room, but not without looking back at Mia with a smirk. He winked and his abnormally long tongue rolled out of his mouth in a lewd manner, making her blush. Once he disappeared completely, Mia's thoughts began to drift off.

I wonder what he could do with that tongue of his?  
Those teeth are pretty sharp... I wonder how he feels about biting?  
He seems to be the aggressive type... or at least I hope so.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Noodle turning over, still sleeping. Mia smiled as she ran her fingers through the little girls hair one more time before settling into bed next to her. Out of habit, Noodle wrapped her tiny arms around Mia and snuggled closer to her. It took a while for Mia to fall asleep but in the time before she did, she felt nothing but peace and love at her 'adopted' daughter in her arms. Murdoc was nothing but a sweetheart to her all day, to everyone in fact. He didn't yell at anyone, not even 2D. The whole day was happy and filled with laughter, not counting the wrestling match between 2D and Murdoc, but even then it was just harmless roughhousing. It was rare that a day like this happened within the walls of Kong Studios, but she cherished it every time it did.

She wished everyday could be similar to this, before she finally fell asleep beside little Noodle.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

I know, boring chapter... but it will pick up in the next few I promise! Dont give up on me yet! ^^


	2. Im sorry

Hi guys, I'm sorry to say that I wont be continuing this story. I was writing it for someone and everything kind of fell apart, so I don't really have the determination to continue. Most of you wont care but those of you who were enjoying this story, I'm sorry to inform you that there will be no more chapters. 

There may be a chance I'll pick it up again but not for a very long time. Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Mia Tamura is loosely based off the excellent cosplayer, Mia Tamsin!
> 
> Go follow her on Instagram at _magical_mimi_ (Detective Mimi)  
> Or follow and watch her awesome videos on TikTok, @mimitamsin
> 
> (She does the best 2D and Murdoc cosplays I have ever seen, you should really check her out ^^ This story is kinda/sorta gifted to her in a way. She inspired me on the character after all)


End file.
